


Talk about Irony.

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: There a difficult choice you have to make. Well it will not be that difficult but choice wisely.





	Talk about Irony.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally how I wanted Cyrus to come out because I thought it would be humorous. After a debate with a friend over which side of the story I should write about I decided to do it like this.

You pull out your algebra book while you mentally review what classes you were gonna do your homework in. As you're just about to leave your locker you're approached by Cyrus.

 

"Hey man, rad outfit." You said pointing out his Space Otter shirt. You see his face blush slightly. 

"Um. Thanks." He replied coyly. You stare into his piercing brown eyes. Before it continued to the point of awkwardness you ask.

 

"So. How's that finger of yours?" You see Andi slowly making her way towards you but decide not to mention it.

 

"It's great. But. Um. That's not what I wanted to talk about. I um." Andi appeared out of seemingly nowhere and they simotanusly said "I like you."

There was this instant look of shock on both of their faces. This was quickly followed by a confused face on Andi and a overwhelm strug on Cyrus. "What?" You can't like him. You're with Iris. And why wouldn't you tell me? But he is a boy. Do you like boys now?" Said Andi clearly struggling to connect the dots.

 

"Iris and I are over. I told her everything. And I've liked Jonah for a long time I was just scared to tell you." Cyrus replied looking down. Andi just started to yell. "No this isn't fair you knew I liked him. Why wouldn't you tell me? I bet you told Buffy. Besides Jonah straight." Andi clearly looked hurt but more annoyed than anything. Her shouting was beginning to attract attention but that didn't stop Cyrus. "Yeah you're right I did tell Buffy and not you. You wanna know why? Because you make everything about you. Every time we talk, it's Jonah this and that or it's about your parents or what ever other problems you have. You never bother to ask what's going on with us. Look your life may be hard but you take self ceded to another level." Cyrus shouted this where the whole hall could hear. You could tell he instantly regretted what he said by the expression on his face.

 

"I'm self ceded. How dare you. My life is crazy. It's one emotion roller coaster after another. I'm sorry if I thought my best friends would actually care. Besides even if you like Jonah he straight. Not that you know what that's like." Rebuttaled Andi as she glared hatefully at Cyrus.

 

"Oh. Yeah. Two seconds ago you thought I was straight. Shows what you know." Said Cyrus. A small circle of students crowded around watching this screaming mess. You wanted to help but you feared that it would only worsen the situation.

 

"Oh Cyrus don't be fouled. We always new you were gay." Lipped Andi scoffing at the end. This was true, you had deciphered he was gay a couple of days after you met him. You didn't expect Andi to be this petty but you figured she has a lot on her plate. Although you are interested to see how this turns out with Andi and Cyrus. 

 

"Okay look Jonah. I never expected you to date me but I just wanted to tell you." Confessed Cyrus. 

 

"Come on Jonah. End this once and for all, choose me. I mean I AM the girl." Remark Andi. Both Cyrus, Andi, and the growing crowd of kids anticipated  awaiting your answer.

 

"I like you both. Andi you're right, I'm not gay and Cyrus you're not wrong to like me, I'm not straight. I'm bi, as in, bisexual." You said with a nonchalant tone trying to ease the situation. But It has the exact opposite effect. Now Andi gave an overwhelmed shrug and Cyrus gave a shocked look. You could feel the crowd tense as you slowly start to regret your option. It wasn't like you had been lying or hiding it just never really had been question.

"Ok so who do you choose?" Shouted Buffy who had made her way to the front of the circle.

 

" I like you both, romantically. But right now I don't want to be with either of you. You too are acting like a bunch of children and I don't want to drive a wedge between the two of you. You guys are friends. Start acting like it." You said in a serious tone that surprised everyone including yourself.

The bell rang and everyone in the circle disbursed. You grab you books and politely say.

 

"Have a nice day guys."

Throughout your day you replay the events in your head. You were constantly getting asked about your sexuality and a bunch of questions about the Andi and Cyrus ordeal. Even the teachers were curious. The school was pretty excepting, well most of it beside a few bi-erasing incidents the first few classes went as well to be expected.

That was until 3rd period where you had a conversation with Andi, who you had been attempting to avoid.

 

She makes her way over to see you. She is wearing her blue overalls and a white button up shirt.

 

"Hey Jonah." She said meekly.

 

"Sup. Andi man. So look with everything going on I wanted to make sure everything was cool?" You ask, trying to act adultish.

 

"Yeah sure. I don't want you to think I'm like that. It just kind of upset me how Cyrus didn't tell me." She said holding a frisbee decked out with different patches of photos of you and Andi.

 

"Well I get it. I mean I understand what he is going through. Is that for me?" You ask. She smiles and pushes her hair behind her head. For some reason you find this adorable.

 

"Uh. Yeah. I was gonna give it to you as like a started dating gift." Dread fills your heart a bit as you start to feel sad for how this is effecting Andi.

 

"Hey Andi. How ever this plays out I want you to know that I think you're an amazing girl with a great style and an even better personality. " You say trying to make Andi and yourself feel better. Her cheek turn a nice rose color. She was going to say something but then the bell for class rang and you both rushed to your seats.

You continue your day being very meticulous about who you spoke to and about what. You made sure you stayed far away from Buffy. She scary when angry. You ate lunch with a couple of your other friends but quickly regretted it due to their pesky questions. You wanted to reveal the one who you wanted to go out with but no matter the outcome you knew someone is going to get hurt.

The school day was nearly over and you were on your way to your lockers for the last time. You try to act as if everything is chill. That was until you locked eyes with Cyrus from across the hall. Anxiety filled your stomach. It was as if you were about to go on a rollercoaster. He smiled shyly and waved. You waved back. You walked over to his locker.

 

"Hey Cyrus. How has your day been?" You say attempting to start-up a conversation.

 

"It has uh been good but a lot of annoying questions. Everyone wants to know the inside scoop about our love tri-  well it wouldn't be a triangle." He replied. You smile knowing all to well what Cyrus is talking about. Cyrus grabs a folder from his locker but his papers fall to the ground. You both neal down and pick up the papers and your hands touch. You both stare at each other. You get lost in his deep brown eyes for who knows how long. It might have lasted for ever if a couple of girls walked by laughing. You swore you heard Alicia from your 2nd period say she "shipped it."

 

Cyrus looked away shamefully. He grabbed his papers and stood back up.

 

"Jonah. I am sorry for this whole mess. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just couldn't take being your friend but feeling like a liar. I really didn't want to come out to the whole school but I guess everyone already knew." Said Cyrus avoiding eye contact. He continued "I don't want anyone to get hurt so I want you to know that if you choose Andi that's fine." He was getting emotional and you thought he might cry.

 

"That's it Cyrus. You gave me the best idea. Thanks man." He gives you his classical confused look and you run off.

You get picked up by your mother who you ask to drop you off at Andi's house. While on your journey you text the Good Hair Crew chat to meet at Andi shack. Your mom asks you here usually question about your day and you avoid lying by being very vague. When you arrive you just go through the back so you don't have to deal with Ce Ce. You're pretty sure she doesn't like you. You walk into the craft filled shed to see Buffy already there. She looks up at you and here eyes look as if she could kill you. She doesn't say anything which terrifies you even more. Finally you weekly mutter out

 

"Hi." with a voice crack. She clenches her fist together and you were pretty sure you were about to die. Thankfully Andi walked in. You let out a sigh of relief. Buffy went back to her normal self when Andi walked in.

 

"Hey Buffy." She said instantly.

 

"Hey Jonah." She said more slowly. You waved giving a half-smile. Andi set her stuff down. Cyrus knocked on the door and Andi let him in. Cyrus didn't say anything and didn't look at Andi. He did say "Hello" to Buffy. He stood close to the door. The awkward silence was killing me.

 

"So I called everyone here because there obviously a lot that has happened and if we avoid each other we are just gonna be angry and accomplish nothing. So I think everyone should say what they want." You say trying to appear at least semi-confident. Cyrus nodded and asked.

 

"Good idea. Who wants to go first." Buffy raised her hand. She got really close and looked you straight in the eye.

 

"I don't want either of my friends to get hurt. Got it?" She said really authoritarian. You nodded your head masking the fact that you were terrified.

 

Cyrus smiled and said. "I want Andi to be happy, Jonah to be honest, and Buffy to not kill anyone." Andi finally spoke up and said.

 

"I want Jonah to date me." Andi looked at you directly in your eyes.

 

"And I want to be honest but I know someone's gonna get hurt." You said. Cyrus looked sad.

 

"What if we made a deal. We all promise to be friends no matter who you date." Said Andi. Cyrus nodded agreeing it was a good idea.

 

"Deal." The two shook on it.

 

"So who is it gonna be? Jyrus or Jandi?" Asked Buffy. You look around silently finally saying.

 

"I choose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious. So if you want to, comment which one you would choose remembering that your Jonah in this situation.


End file.
